Megaman Alpha
by Seiks
Summary: A Megaman Classic AU. It's up to Rock to use a prototype suit to protect his family and fight the robots that are being used as weapons by an evil master mind!


Seiks: Yeah, so I started a new account and a new fanfiction. This one is set in a fandom that has fascinated me for years: Megaman/Rockman. I prefer the Japanese names myself (Megaman is just so tacky) but I'll probably be using both sets in some way, since I've gotten so used to the English.

This is a Classics AU of sorts. There's Rock, Roll, Doctor Light, Doctor Wily, just not entirely in the way they were originally. It's just something I'm writing for fun, a sort of Rockman Classic anime-in-fanfiction. It'll be heavily influenced by the EXE/Battle Network series though.

The start is kind of slow, but please bear with me. Anyway, let's begin.

-

-

Rockman Alpha

Stage 01: Start.

-

-

_200X. 10 years after the start of the Second Age of Robotics, mechanical constructs are a common sight in the streets. Useful, reliable and convenient, the creations of World Three Conglomerateare used across the globe. But everything is about to change…_

Leaning against a store window, a boy sighed and watched a machine in the shape of a bucket with legs scurry by, hurrying to keep pace with its owner. 'Geez, I feel like one of those,' he thought sulkily, shifting the many boxes and packages in his arms. Pouting, he shot the girl on his left an annoyed look.

"Ro-ll," he drew out, "how much longer. This is boring; I wanna go home."

The girl tore her eyes away from the window display and gave him a mildly reprimanding look. "Rock, Papa and Mr. Yuuchirou are finally going to talk to each other. Everything has to be just right."

Rock frowned and glanced behind him into the store. "So what do vacuum cleaners have to do with a family reunion?" he asked dubiously.

Twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, Roll looked down, mildly embarrassed. "Well, I've been wanting a new one…"

"Clean freak," Rock accused, sticking out his tongue. Roll huffed, puffing out her cheeks, spun around and began to storm away. "Roll! Hey, Roll! Come on, wait! Ro-ll!"

Roll had calmed down by the time they reached their home, a simple house several miles from town. The inside was bright and airy, very well kept and spotless. Setting the parcels down, Rock stretched and sighed in relief. Almost immediately, Roll snatched them up and began unpacking everything.

Moving deeper into the house, Rock called, "Papa! We're home!"

As he walked through the drawing room, a section of the wall suddenly shifted and slid back, revealing a staircase. A round figure in a stained labcoat appeared quickly, wiping his hands on a rag. Rock beamed and waved.

"Ah, you're back! Welcome home!" the old man greeted, stuffing the rag in a pocket and stroking his fluffy white beard. "How was the trip?"

Rock easily fell in step with the scientist as they walked to the kitchen. "Boring. Roll was window shopping for cleaning stuff again. She's gonna have a fit when she sees you, Papa."

The old man chuckled, seemingly unafraid of the girl's wrath. As they stepped into the kitchen, Rock's prediction came true. The apron-clad figure of Roll spun around and pinned the old man with a reprimanding glare.

"Doctor Thomas Xavier Light!" she called severely, making the two males cringe a little. "What have you been doing? You're covered in lubricant!"

Doctor Light chuckled again, running one hand through his beard and leaving a black streak. "Well, my dear, I've just been tinkering with the Tran-"

But whatever he might have said was cut off. Suddenly, without warning, the entire house trembled, sending all three to the floor.

"Earthquake?!" Rock yelled over the noise of falling objects. For a moment, it stopped, making him raise his head to look around. And then, everything shook again as the wall of the living room exploded inward.

A bulky, towering stumbled in, its massive feet putting dents the size of dinner plates into the floor. It slouched for a moment, then raised its head. As the dust cleared enough to make out more details, Rock gasped.

"That's… That's one of the Master Robot Series! A Guts Model!" he exclaimed. Both Roll and Doctor Light stared at him in shock, slowly glancing toward the large robot that had pounded its way into their home.

The Guts Model scanned the room slowly, until its gaze landed on the three in the kitchen. Its optics lit up. "FOUND, guts," it declared, its voice booming and low. "TARGET: DOCTOR LIGHT. Guts-Man will capture, guts!"

As it spoke, the Guts Model took a step toward them, making the floor tremble a little. Behind it, two more models lumbered in, flanking the first. Staring at the three models, Rock realized that the first was different somehow. It was bulkier and the color scheme was different, more elaborate.

"It's the Alpha Type," behind him Doctor Light murmured in shock. Roll drew closer to the old man and pulled him to his feet as the Guts Models took another step toward them.

"What do you mean, target?" Rock demanded. "You're going against your protocols! Stand down!"

The Guts Model paused for a moment, then began to laugh. Each peal of laughter was like a concert of drums and gongs, booming and rumbling down to the bone. "Guts-Man no follow protocol now, guts! True Robot Master now! Unknown Unit interfere with mission, Guts-Man smash Unknown Unit, guts!"

The Guts Model took a threatening step forward, raising its massive fists. Roll yelled desperately, "Rock! Get out the way!"

"No! Take Doctor Light and go!" he yelled back, determined to stand his ground. "I don't know what you want with Papa, but I won't let you hurt my family!" Rock yelled at the Guts Model in front of him.

It laughed again. "Guts-Man smash Rock-Man, then take Light-Man to Doc-Man!" And it swung its fists down.

At the last moment, Rock jumped out of the way, into the drawing room. Roll ran as well, pulling Doctor Light along. "What are we gonna do?" she demanded. "Can we out run them?" Behind them, the Guts Models turned and spread out.

"Quickly, the basement!" the scientist ordered. "Use the Trans-Server! We can transfer to Sci-Labs!"

"But isn't it still experimental?" Roll asked.

Glancing behind them, Rock cut her off. "It doesn't matter! They're faster than they look. And I think they brought friends!" Through the hole in the wall, he could see more hulking silhouettes, making their way into the house. Almost crashing into the wall, he groped for the control panel. As the hidden door slid open, Roll and Doctor Light hurried inside. Rock brought up in the rear, closing the door and keying in the lock code. Reinforced metal bars slid across the doorway, blocking it further as the door slid shut.

The laboratory underneath the house was fairly small and a little cluttered. It was dominated by a large circular dais, with several monitors and panels next to it. Roll hurried to one, turning on the system with a few key strokes. Overhead lights came to life, and power flowed through the cabled leading to the raised platform. Circuitry glowed in the rim and across the main floor in elaborate patterns.

Across the main monitor, lines of text scrolled quickly. _"Trans-Server System v.1 Online. Server ATT002LHL. Establishing network… Select a destination,"_ it read. Underneath, there was a single option, _"Sci-Labs, Server ATT001SCL."_ Roll paused for a moment, but a powerful tremor spurred her back into action. As she set the destination and timer, Rock helped Doctor Light onto the Server platform.

"Warning! All personnel stand clear of the Server!" a cool female voice declared, echoing around them. Roll hurried onto the platform, clinging to her brother. "Transfer in three…" In the staircase, bending metal screeched and shrieked as it tore. A bent door came tumbling down the stairs. "Two…" Great echoing footsteps drew closer and closer. "One…" A giant figure moved into the lab, reaching for them.

"Transfer!"

And the lab vanished in a flash of light.

-

-

The light faded a little, and blurry shadows appeared in his vision. But it was still too bright and everything seemed doubled and fuzzy. Loud voices called to each other indistinctly.

Rock groaned and put a hand to his head. Blinking, he stared at the ground. He was on the TransServer platform, on his knees now. Looking around slowly, he could see Roll and Doctor Light next to him, also kneeling and looking a little disoriented.

Around them, people in white lab-coats ran around frantically. "Get the medical team in here!" someone called. "Check the read outs! I want a full record of the last minute!" someone else yelled.

Sighing in relief, Rock collapsed to sit fully on the platform. "We're safe," he muttered to himself. Then, "Roll? Papa? Are you alright?"

"I think so," Roll replied, still next to Doctor Light.

The old man nodded, then stood with sudden determination. "Everyone! I need to speak with Doctor Hikari! This is of utmost urgency!" he called authoritatively.

As one, the scientists paused to stare at him. "R-right!" a lab tech stammered, clutching a clipboard tighter. "He's on his way now!"

Then, just as suddenly, all of them started talking again. Doctor Light shook his head, preparing to ask for silence again, when another, younger voice broke in.

"Let me through! What's going on here?" A younger man, in his thirties, made his way through the crowd, and stopped to stare at the three arrivals. "Thomas? What are you doing here? The testing isn't until next week."

"Mr. Yuuichirou!" Rock and Roll beamed automatically and waved. Doctor Hikari gave them a small smile, but his attention remained focused on Doctor Light.

"Yuuichirou, get me a line to World Three Corporation, immediately. There's been…" Doctor Light paused, unable to find the right word. "Something has happened. Not here," the old man added quickly as Dr. Hikari frowned, preparing to ask for an explanation. "Please."

Dr. Hikari nodded tersely and motioned for them to come with him. The scientists around them broke into protests and questions, but he motioned for silence. "Analyze the data. I want to know every reaction in the system within the hour," he ordered instead.

Rock and Roll hurried after the two men as they quickly left the lab and made their way through several corridors. Finally, Dr. Hikari stopped in front a non-descriptive door and typed in a code.

Once inside, Doctor Light collapsed into one of the chairs in front of a cluttered desk. Hikari settled into a chair behind and shifted several stacks of papers aside. Rock and Roll stood nervously by the door, glancing between the two men.

"Three Guts Models just broke into my house without warning and refused a direct order to stand down," Doctor Light said without preamble.

"What!" Dr. Hikari started out of his chair, his eyes wide in shock. "But that's directly against their programming!"

"Yes, and that's why I need to speak with World Three."

"Yes, yes, of course. Right away," Dr. Hikari muttered, looking a little shell shocked. He moved to one wall of the office, where a large monitor was imbedded, overlooking the desk. Typing in a few quick commands, he spoke to an operator. For a minute, everything was silent as the connection was made.

A pale face framed by long platinum blonde hair appeared on the screen. The single visible red eye narrowed as it took in the sight of the two scientists. "Doctor Light, Doctor Hikari, what is the emergency?" the young man asked, his voice a flat monotone.

"President Shuryou, something is wrong with the Master Robot series," Doctor Light said quickly. "Three Guts Models just broke into my home and refused direct orders. And one of them was the Alpha Type."

Shuryou drew a startled breath, not quite a gasp, and drew back a little.

Doctor Light nodded, his expression serious. "I won't ask what you did with the Alphas, but I think you'd best check on them now. I'm afraid that they have been stolen and reprogrammed. The Alpha Guts said that its mission was to capture me and that it would take me to the 'Doc-Man'."

Dr. Hikari looked at him sharply at the last admission while Shuryou held his chin thoughtfully. "I'll deal with it. Leave this to World Three, Doctor," the young man finally said. "Meanwhile, stay at Sci-Labs. Their security is among the best in the world. We'll get to the bottom of this."

The connection cut and screen went blank. For a moment, everyone was silent.

Finally, Rock tentatively said, "Papa? Who was that? And what's going on? What are these Alpha things?"

Doctor Light sighed, sagging a little in relief. He turned a kind smile on Rock and Roll. "That was Shuryou, chairman of the World Three Conglomerate. They are the ones who manufacture the Master Robot Series."

"The one you developed, right, Papa? Like those Guts Models?" Rock repeated. "But that one that called itself Guts-Man was different…"

"Yes. That was the Alpha Type, the first, the prototype. There is an Alpha for every model line: Guts, Elec, Ice, Fire and Cut. The Alphas have the ability to control all subsequent, mass-produced units of the model line. When Albert and I left the World Three, we left the Alpha Types with them, to be shut down and stored away." Doctor Light sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"And now you think someone has stolen them, reprogrammed them, and they're after you?" Roll demanded, stepping forward angrily. "And we're just supposed to wait while that pretty-boy weirdo shuffles paperwork?"

Doctor Light chuckled at the girl's fiery attitude. "Don't worry, Shuryou is very interested in dealing with this. It has the potential turn very badly for World Three. They'll do everything in their power to apprehend the culprit before he has a chance to cause anymore problems." Standing slowly, he turned to Dr. Hikari. "Meanwhile, why don't we enjoy our stay here at Sci-Labs? Whatever the circumstances, we have successfully tested the Trans-Server and I'm sure there are many other exciting projects here. Hm… I feel ten years younger just thinking about it!"

The old man laughed jovially, while the other three looked on with crooked smiles. Taking a deep breath, Rock forced himself to calm down too. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, finding his usual cheer. "I wanna look around! Can we, Mr. Yuuchirou? While you and Papa look at the Trans-thingy? Can we?"

Dr. Hikari looked startled for a moment, but then he smiled as well. "Of course. I'll get one of my staff to show you around. And those readings did look fascinating…"

As the two scientists left the office, already talking animatedly, Roll nudged Rock and grinned. "Guess every cloud does have a silver lining. They're finally talking!"

Rock nodded, beaming. "Yeah. It's a good thing we got them to work together on this Trans-thing! I'm really glad Papa's finally making up with his family."

There was knock on the door and, as it slid open, a young man in distinctive shades peered in. "Hey there, kids! I'm Famous, just Famous. Dr. Hikari told me to show you around the labs."

"Hi! We're Rock," the boy began.

"And Roll," the girl finished.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Famous!" they both greeted.

The young man blinked at them for a moment, then chuckled a little at the horrible name pun. "Alright then, Rock and Roll. Pleasure to make you acquaintance. And it's Famous. Just Famous."

"So what is Mr. Yuuchirou working on?" Rock asked as they walked through the labs.

"Yeah, we heard he had a special project," Roll added.

Mr. Famous grinned at them. "Wanna see? It's super secret stuff. Totally revolutionary."

"Oh!" they drew out together. "Please?"

After a bit of begging, Mr. Famous led them into a different wing of the labs, explaining as he went. "It's a super special project. I'm not even allowed to tell you the name, but we call it the Mega-suit. It's an exoskeletal armor, designed to be used by just about anyone. It would make the user faster and stronger by enhancing their natural motions. Also, there are several inbuilt tools that can be activated with just a simple motion."

Finally, they entered a small room, lined with monitors and control panels. Several people in headsets sat in front of the computers, carefully monitoring the readings. One wall was replaced by a large window, looking out over a large, plain room. Rock and Roll ran forward to peer in. A single figure in red and black stood at one end, facing a series of obstacles.

"Oh good, they're about to start a test run," Mr. Famous noted. "That's the prototype, used for calibrations. It's lighter and simpler than the first true model. And that's our test pilot, Ijuuin Enzan."

"Iijuin-kun," one of the scientists called, "we're about to begin the test. In three… two… one… go!"

The black and red figure sprang into action, performing an impossible jump and flip, easily clearing the seven foot high wall in front of him. Watching closely, Rock noted the black material almost like fabric under the red gauntlets, vest and boots. A visor hid the eyes, and two long "ears" poked out from among dual-tone white and black hair.

The test was almost too quickly, as Ijuuin easily made his way past the obstacles. Rock and Roll clapped in awe. "That's really amazing," Rock exclaimed. "I mean, for a human to do that… Wow!"

Mr. Famous nodded smugly. "That's right! That's the point! To further the reach of humanity!"

As Ijuuin disappeared from the test area, Mr. Famous led the two children into the next room. This was a real lab, a little cluttered, filled with papers, data pads and pieces of strange materials. In the center of the room, was a mannequin with a set of blue armor, much like the red they had just seen.

"This is the first real Mega-suit," Mr. Famous explained. "It's more extensive than the prototype – see the way it's a little thicker, the extra shoulder pads and helmet. We were contracted by the army for this one… So it's got an inbuilt prototype weapon, a plasma blaster. We haven't found a test pilot though, and the calibrations aren't done yet."

Rock nodded, still looking at the suit.

And, then, suddenly, the lights went out.

Roll gasped and clutched at her brother's arm. Mr. Famous instructed, "Stay calm. It's just a blackout. The emergency lights should come on any moment…" But they didn't and the young scientist sounded a little panicked himself.

"What are we going to do?" Roll asked. "I can't hear the ventilation system anymore either. How could something like this happen?"

"It's them," Rock declared suddenly. "They're after Papa again."

"Now, that's not necessarily true," Mr. Famous's voice came from direction of the nearest computer. "Let's not-"

And explosion rocked the room, sending several stacks of paper and monitors to the floor. In front of them, the mannequin fell as well, the armor clanking dully.

"I won't let them hurt Papa," Rock said quietly, standing and moving forward. As soon as his foot hit something, he bent down, feeling around. There was the smooth texture of the armor and the strange feeling of the undersuit. He could feel now how the suit was put together. The sleeves separated from the torso and the legs.

"…" Rock paused. He couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness, but… 'I don't have time to be embarrassed! …I just hope the lights don't come on yet…'

Pulling off his shirt, he quickly put on the torso section of the suit. There was a faint glow that made Roll gasp as the inner circuitry lit up, and the suit readjusted to fit him.

"Rock? What are you doing?" she asked, hesitantly moving closer.

Her brother didn't answer. In the next flash of light, he was already wearing most of the suit, his expression grim. And then, another flash, and he called, "Stand back."

Mr. Famous scrambled out of the way as a blast of light ripped through the door. The melted edges glowed faintly. Roll stared in wonder as her brother lowered his arm, a look passing over his face before his expression turned serious again.

"I'm going to help Papa," he declared. Roll nodded, still stunned.

"W-wait a moment, you can't do that!" Mr. Famous protested. "That's government property and-"

But Rock wasn't listening as he ran out of the room.

"Good luck," Roll murmured, looking into the darkness after him.

-

-

So, yeah. That's that. Rock steals a prototype military weapon. Way to go. Oh, and implied nudity. Yay for darkness that hides all. Let's see… Megaman created, sort of. Rock/Roll/Doctor Light setting established. Prototype foreshadowing done. Weird family mess set up. Still no Wily… but we'll get to him yet.

I've sort of taken some EXE/BN characters and super-imposed them on the Classics people. I needed a bigger cast, but remember that just because someone's evil in BN, doesn't mean they're evil here. I'll make a short list.

**Shuryou**: In BN2, he's the mastermind behind the Grave/Gospel Syndicate. Here, he's one of the leaders of the World Three Conglomerate.  
**Yuuchirou Hikari**: He's the father of the BN protagonist Lan/Netto. Hikari means light in Japanese. Here, he's the son of estranged of Dr. Light, though this hasn't been stated yet. Oops. He's also a brilliant scientist. Look forward to lots of family melodrama.  
**Mr. Famous**: In BN, he's a coworker of Dr. Hikari… I think. I remember his character from the cartoon, but I don't really recall his backstory. Anyway, I needed a tour guide.  
**Enzan Ijuuin**: aka Eugene Chaud/Chaud Blaze. He's a rival in BN and the son of a company president. Here, he's also the son of a company president and the one testing the prototype Mega-suit. I like Enzan, though his character has been slaughtered too many times and his name even more so.

There are some new terms.  
**Master Robot Series** (Master Series): The advanced robots created by Light and Wily ten years ago. They are mass-produced by World Three and used worldwide.  
**Alpha Type**: The prototypes of the Master series. They can control every mass-produced unit of their respective model lines.  
**Trans-Server**: An experimental teleportation system that works by linking Servers in a network. Borrowed this from Zero series. I didn't actually play any of the games with them though…  
**Mega-suit**: the working name for a strength-enhancing exoskeletal suit.

Also, stuff is being named by GutsMan. Fear the Guts!  
Guts-Man: The Alpha of the Guts Model line. He calls everyone Man.  
Rock-Man: GutsMan's way of referring to Rock  
Doc-Man: GutsMan's boss.  
Robot Master: Master Robot, Robot Master. Guts got confused.

Anyway, I need to go do research. Need to decide the numbering of the lines, which is 001, 002, so on. Need to decide what the three parts of World Three are. Probably Grave, Nebula and someone else…

Yes, Wily is the mastermind. Yes, Blues will appear (eventually). Yes, Rock and Roll are something special and yes, they have free will. Why? Because I wanted them to. Unfortunately, no, Forte/Bass is not scheduled to make an appearance for a while. (sadface) Obviously I'm not going to wait seven games, but there's just no reason for him to be here yet.

So, yeah. We started out with happy-fluff family time and went to Machine Rebellion. Yes, there are a lot weird terms, but just go with it.

In future plans, we have intrigue a lot of confusing identity switching, a lot more Robot Master love… and maybe a bit of politics, with a dash of family soap opera.

So stay with us, please?


End file.
